yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Reincarnation
|jpname = 死者転生 |jphira = ししゃてんせい |phon = Shisha Tensei |trans = Reincarnation of the Dead |altname = Monster Rebirth |image = MonsterReincarnation-LCYW-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 74848038 |lore = Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. |frlore = Défaussez-vous d’1 carte de votre main. Ajoutez 1 Carte Monstre de votre Cimetière à votre main. |delore = Lege 1 Karte ab. Füge deiner Hand 1 Monster von deinem Friedhof hinzu. |ptlore = Descarte 1 carta da sua mão. Adicione 1 Carta de Monstro do seu Cemitério para a sua mão. |splore = Descarta 1 carta de tu mano. Añade 1 Carta de Monstruo desde tu Cementerio a tu mano. |jplore = 手札を１枚捨てて発動する。自分の墓地に存在するモンスター１体を手札に加える。 |animelore = [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] only Return 1 monster in your Graveyard to your Deck. |jpanimelore = 墓地のモンスター１体をデッキに戻す。 |en_sets = 'Rise of Destiny' (RDS-EN045 - SR/UtR) 'Starter Deck 2006' (YSD-EN030 - C) 'Dark Revelation Volume 3' (DR3-EN105 - SR) 'Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki' (YSDJ-EN028 - C) 'Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's' (5DS1-EN026 - C) 'Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox' (5DS3-EN027 - C) 'Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion' (SDDL-EN028 - C) 'Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World' (LCYW-EN142 - R) |na_sets = 'Duel Terminal 4 (TCG)' (DT04-EN095 - DNPR) |fr_sets = 'Sombre Révélation Volume 3' (DR3-FR105 - SR) 'Avénement du Destin' (RDS-FR045 - SR/UtR) 'Deck de Démarrage' (YSD-FR030 - C) 'Deck de Démarrage Jaden Yuki' (YSDJ-FR028 - C) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck' (5DS1-FR026 - C) 'Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi' (LCYW-FR142 - R) |de_sets = 'Dark Revelation Volume 3' (DR3-DE105 - SR) 'Rise of Destiny' (RDS-DE045 - SR/UtR) 'Starter Deck 2006' (YSD-DE030 - C) 'Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki' (YSDJ-DE028 - C) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck' (5DS1-DE026 - C) 'Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World' (LCYW-DE142 - R) |it_sets = 'Dark Revelation Volume 3' (DR3-IT105 - SR) 'Rise of Destiny' (RDS-IT045 - SR/UtR) 'Starter Deck 2006' (YSD-IT030 - C) 'Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki' (YSDJ-IT028 - C) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck' (5DS1-IT026 - C) 'Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi' (LCYW-IT142 - R) |pt_sets = 'Rise of Destiny' (RDS-PT045 - SR/UtR) |sp_sets = 'Dark Revelation Volume 3' (DR3-SP105 - SR) 'Rise of Destiny' (RDS-SP045 - SR/UtR) 'Starter Deck 2006' (YSD-SP030 - C) 'Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki' (YSDJ-SP028 - C) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck' (5DS1-SP026 - C) 'Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi' (LCYW-SP142 - R) |jp_sets= 'Expert Edition Volume.3' (EE3-JP105 - SR) 'Rise of Destiny' (RDS-JP045 - SR/UtR) 'Starter Deck 2006' (YSD-JP030 - C) 'Starter Deck 2008' (YSD3-JP026 - C) 'Starter Deck 2010' (YSD5-JP027 - C) 'Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Drive' (SD19-JP026 - C) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Duelist Box 2012 (DB12-JP024 - C) |ae_sets = Rise of Destiny (RDS-AE045 - SR/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR105 - SR) Rise of Destiny (RDS-KR045 - SR/UtR) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR028 - C) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Rare) |ntr_sets = Royal Relics |wc6_sets = Rise of Destiny All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 34 |anime_dm = 158, 193 |anime_gx = 006, 018, 019, 020, 034, 048, 055, 061, 062, 065, 076, 083, 091, 097, 107, 135 |anime_zx = 015, 038 |action1 = Adds from Graveyard to hand |action2 = Discards for cost |database_id = 6213 }}